


girl you know i want your love (your love was handmade for somebody like me)

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Izzy and Magnus are my brotp, Mutual Pining, coffee shop AU, saphael and malec are mentioned but yeah, this is mainly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: “So you know the cute girl who works at the coffee shop near the library? The one with the red hair?” Izzy gestures for Magnus to give her his other hand and dunks the brush back into the nail polish container. “So, like, every time I’m there I ask for almond milk, you know, just in case they have it? And everyone always looks so weirdly at me as if I just do it for the trend?”or, the one where isabelle's lactose intolerant, clary is the cute barista who buys almond milk just for her





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one tumblr post that i can't find but basically was the same thing as this story
> 
> english is not my first language i'm sorry if this is a mess
> 
> title from shape of you by ed sheeran bc i'm obsessed

“So you know the cute girl who works at the coffee shop near the library? The one with the red hair?” Izzy gestures for Magnus to give her his other hand and dunks the brush back into the nail polish container. “So, like, every time I’m there I ask for almond milk, you know, just in case they have it? And everyone always looks so weirdly at me as if I just do it for the trend?”

Magnus interrupts her, “wait, is that the place where Salomon works?”

“His name is Simon, and you should know that by now. Rapha has only been obsessing over him for half a year.”

“Just as long as you’ve been obsessing over that redhead. And you don’t even know her name.”

“True. So anyway, she always looks at me really weirdly and I can’t tell if she just thinks I’m an annoying trend follower or whatever but like I always ask for the lactose free milk afterwards so maybe she knows that I just want to have nice milk in my coffee?”

Magnus lets out a deep sigh and holds his nails close to his face to inspect them.

“I don’t think she finds you annoying. She’s probably just too shy to talk to you and ask you for the reason for your need for almond milk.”

“Really?” Izzy frowns while looking at the selection of nail polish on the dresser next to Magnus’ bed. She chooses the blood red one, hands it to her friend and balances her hand on his knee.

“Babe, you’ve been in love with that girl for ages. Just ask her for her name the next time you go there to ogle her.”

He smiles as his friend gasps exaggeratedly.

“I go there for coffee, not only her. And after all, why are you making fun of me when you were in love with Alec for about three years before he got the nerve to ask you out.”

“We do _not_ talk about that. All that counts is that we’re a couple now and that we’re way cuter than you and your girl or even Raphael and Samson.”

“That’s because we aren’t together yet. Lets be real, her and me would totally be hotter than _Malec_.”

Magnus grins and beckons for her other hand.

“ _Will_ be, please. Don’t give up hope yet.” There’s a pause while he perfects the nail of her little finger. “And if everything goes wrong, you can always date Chairman Meow.”

Isabelle kicks him off the bed.

\---

Two days later, after maybe putting in slightly more effort than usual to choose her outfit and get her make up right, Isabelle opens the door to the little coffee shop. The bells hung in the doorway ring and she smiles as the familiar scent of coffee and baked good fills her nose.

There are three people in line before her so she has enough time to prepare how she’s going to talk to the girl behind the counter. She concentrates so much on this that she doesn’t even notice it’s her turn until a cheerful voice interrupts her thoughts.

“Good morning! What can I get you?”

She looks up from where she has been staring at her hands and takes in the person in front of her.

Red hair, green eyes, freckles spread over her cheeks, wide smile.

Isabelle returns the smile and decides to order first before thinking about anything else, so that she can make a fast exit if things get awkward.

“I’d like a small Macchiato with chocolate syrup, please.” She hesitates, then, for routine’s sake, adds, “If possible, I’d like almond milk? But lactose free is fine, too.”

The smile of the girl behind the counter turns even wider.

“Actually, we do have almond milk.”

This is news to Isabelle.

“You do? Since when?”

“Well…” The barista blushes slightly. “Since you always ask for almond milk and it seems to be important to you, I thought I’d get some so you can enjoy your coffee properly…” She trails off,

Isabelle blushes, too.

“Really? That’s so nice, you didn’t have to!”

“It was really no bother, don’t worry.”

There’s a short pause until someone behind Isabelle asks them to hurry up and the girl behind the counter clears her throat.

She tells Isabelle her total and receives the money. As she returns the change Isabelle decides that this is her chance.

“Is it possible for you to give me your name with that?”

The barista blushes again.

“I’m Clary. What about you?”

“Isabelle.”

She walks away from the girl and waits until Simon, who has been following the exchange with a grin, fixes her drink. While waiting, she pulls out the receipt she got and takes out a pen from somewhere in her pocket. She scribbles her name and phone number onto the back of it and thanks Simon when he hands her the coffee.

While leaving, she returns to the cashier – Clary – and drops the change into the tip jar. She then lets the receipt follow.

Clary looks at her and Isabelle allows herself a smirk.

“Call me sometime.”

She leaves without looking back.

\---

Sure enough, when she lies on her bed in the evening, reading a boring book for one of her classes, her phone rings.

She decides the book can wait.


End file.
